


Perfect

by StarrySummers04



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: They were perfect together. No one can deny that.Originally uploaded to fanfiction.net in August 2013.





	Perfect

Laying there together, after a round of passionate, mind-blowing sex, was something Rory loved to do. He loved that he was able to do that with his husband., one of the many things that Rory loves about his husband.

The Doctor may be like ice and fire, but he was caring, generous and a gentle lover. Combined, that made him amazing in bed.

There were nights of fiery passion, where they would go at it for hours and forget how many rounds they'd done. After a night like that, it often took Rory at least a week to be able to sit down properly.

But there were also nights, like tonight, where they would have only one round. Hands and lips everywhere, it was loving and gentle, perfect. Their lips would meet in a deep,  passionate kiss as they climaxed in unison.

They fit together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. They were united, together, until death do them part.


End file.
